Dulces sueños
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Para mi amiga Glory! o feliz cumple! Dormir ya no es seguro... menos ahora que él lo busca .. yaoi


Dulces sueños  
Por: Merle-chan(¬_¬ es el mejor título que tengo)

Su rubio cabello le caía en la cara haciéndole cosquillas, sonrió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos plateados y unos cabellos negros cayéndole en el rostro. Trató de incorporarse, pero una sonrisa de la persona que lo miraba lo tranquilizó...  
  
-. Solo venía a ver si se encontraba bien joven Manta –habló con una voz suave y femenina –no era mi intención despertarlo... vuelva a dormir –cerró sus ojos y volvió a sonreír –son fresas del jardín de las ninfas, con jazmines... espero que le guste...  
  
-. ¿Quién eres tu? –sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse –huele bien...  
  
-. Espero que mi hermano se tranquilice ahora... el joven Manta  está bien –se incorporó y fue a la ventana –Mi hechizo no durara mucho... será mejor que me vaya  
  
La chica salió por la ventana. No era muy alta, su complexión era delgada, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro hasta las rodillas y los ojos plateados; vestía con un leotardo blanco y una falda semi-transparente, zapatillas blancas, gargantilla negra y una diadema de plata.  
Volteó a ver a los chicos, Yoh estaba despertando y se incorporaba para buscar al intruso que lo había dormido.  
  
-. Parece que ya se fue –murmuró Yoh  
  
-. ¿Quién era? –preguntó Ryu –por qué nos durmió?  
  
-. No lo sé... Amidamaru –lo llamó –tu viste quién era?  
  
-. No, su espíritu acompañante no era normal, había algo extraño en el ambiente... –miró la ventana  
  
-. Bueno, parece que ya se fue... –sonrió –lo mejor será dormir porque mañana comenzará el entrenamiento de Anna  
  
Y con eso todos volvieron a dormir. Mientras tanto en el techo...  
  
-. Te dije que el joven Manta estaba bien... –dijo la misma chica que había estado en la habitación –no sé por qué te preocupas tanto...  
  
-. Sabes bien que Alan lo ah estado siguiendo hace mucho tiempo... –dijo con voz fría  
  
El chico pelirrojo con el cabello corto y 2 mechones que le caían sutilmente en el rostro ocultando parte de sus ojos avellanas; estaba vestido con untraje negro y una capa del mismo color, tenía aproximadamente 15 años y era más alto que la chica.  
  
-. Deberían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí...  
  
El chico tenía la misma edad que el otro, la piel blanca, el cabello negro, algo largo le quedaba arriba de los hombros, varios mechones le caían en el rostro, pero dejaban ver claramente sus ojos plateados; estaba vestido normalmente, con una camisa blanca entreabierta, unos pescadores negros y unos tenis blancos.  
Miró a su hermana y luego al pelirrojo, después vio a su 'espíritu' acompañante, un perro de 3 cabezas y ojos dorados(saben quién es no?)...  
  
-. Manta Oyamada... eres mío... –murmuró y después se levantó  
  
Al día siguiente en la habitación de Yoh. Anna no estaba muy feliz que digamos, Nadie se había levantado temprano para su entrenamiento...  
  
-. Es el colmo! Ahora entrenaras más! –se tapó la nariz –que es este olor? Huele como a fresas...  
  
-. ¿Qué olor doña Anna? –preguntó Ryu olfateando (^_^U) –fresas?  
  
-. Posiblemente fue lo que nos despertó en la noche...  
  
-. Que bien dormí! –se despertó Manta –uh? Que sucede? –preguntó mirando a todos  
  
-. No, nada Manta –le sonrió Yoh –es solo que huele a...  
  
-. Fresas del jardín de las ninfas y... jazmines... –murmuró tratando de recordar algo –huele bien...  
  
-. Fausto, podrías ir de compras con Manta? –preguntó Anna –traigan las cosas de esta lista y que no se les olvide nada!!  
  
-. Claro –sonrió Fausto –vamos Manta  
  
Manta se cambió y salió con Fausto a comprar las cosas de la lista. Mientras que Anna discutía seriamente sobre lo que eran las fresas y los jazmines del jardín de las ninfas(o_ó que largo)   
***************************************************  
  
_Mmmm.... no sé... Manta es un encanto... estaba dibujando y se me ocurrió después de ver Shaman King el viernes.... prurr... quería escribir... aún no decido que pareja será, pero va a ser yaoi ñ_ñ no puedo dejar la tradición... que más... mmm... este fic va para mi amiga Glory! ^^ ya ves? Para tu cumpleaños! ._. ya eres mayor que yo... Bueno ^..^ feliz cumple Glory! Espero que te reconcilies con tu novio el amanerado ^^' ejem, lo siento, para que veas que no soy mala!!! Este fic te lo dedico a ti! Y a... Mmmm... ¬_¬ a nadie le importa si le dedico un fic... na! Mejor dejo de poner notas._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
